


To Whom He Belongs

by qelci



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Robb, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelci/pseuds/qelci





	To Whom He Belongs

Robb had to bite his lip to keep from screaming.

He lay there, arms crossed behind his head, and watched Jon’s face contort as the man bounced up and down on his cock.  
The sensation was incredible. Jon’s ass was unbelievably tight, and dragged across Robb’s cock like puckered lips. He was surprised that he could take it all. Without exaggerating, Robb knew his cock was pretty large. It stuck far out from the auburn bush of hair at the root, with a slight curve to it, and bulged out with a red, glistening head. Jon wasted no time in worshipping it, however. He took it down his throat a few times, licked his pulsing balls, and took every glorious inch up his taut asshole (with the help of copious amounts of lube).  
Robb thought he looked dizzyingly erotic, bouncing on top of him. Jon, hands gripping the headboard, spearing himself on Robb’s cock, gyrating his hips. He loved looking at Jon’s face—his eyes closed, as if in thought, lips still ruddy and bruised from when they were fucked by his prick, muscles tensing as he moved. Jon’s own hard length slapped against the hair on Robb’s belly, leaving a trail of precum. 

The bed was far too small for them, and far too fragile. Robb’s long legs took up most of the space, with his bare feet dangling off the edge. Every time Jon rammed himself on his cock, the springs squeaked and groaned under their weight. 

Jon finally opened his eyes, and smiled at Robb. His face was shiny with sweat, and his black hair kept getting in his face. Their eyes locked as they fucked; it made Jon feel incredibly vulnerable. Though he was on top, he felt penetrated through every hole in his body as Robb gazed at him lazily, arrogant in having his cock up his ass, with his arms folded behind his head. His cock rammed deep inside Jon, throbbing in his gut. It felt like it was impaling him through his stomach, and his cum would shoot up into his throat.  
Jon felt thoroughly conquered. He gave himself entirely to Robb as he looked into those blue eyes. He was letting this man fill up his ass with his long prick, all while lying back, not having to lift a finger. The thought almost made Jon cum.

He bent his head down, cupped Robb’s face between his hands, and gave him a sloppy kiss. He bit at his neck, swirled his tongue over his nipples, pulled his chest hair. He buried his face in Robb’s hairy armpit, kissing it and lapping at the sweat. Robb groaned deep in his throat, and began to hump back up into Jon.  
When Jon looked at into his eyes, Robb could feel his cock hardening further. The tight ring of muscles clenched, and milked his cock deeper into the velvety flesh of Jon’s ass.  
Robb encircled Jon’s waist with his hands, and thrusted into his ass. He kept his eyes locked with Jon’s, gritting his teeth as his length soared into his body. He hiked his feet up into the bed, and rammed upwards, using his hands to fuck Jon’s body back onto his cock as if it were a toy. 

“Are you ready for my cum?” Robb moaned, “Want me to shoot my load in your ass?”  
Jon couldn’t even respond—he just gasped out a moan and threw his head back. His cock began to swell, and as Robb rammed his length inside him, he came, hands free, and soaked Robb’s hairy chest with his cum.

Jon’s asshole contracted as he came, and Robb’s balls churned as they slapped against his skin. He put his hand behind his head again, and used his other arm to force Jon’s face against his armpit again. He knew he completely dominated Jon as he felt his lips kiss his pit, and he pushed up into Jon and held.

“Ahh, fuck!” he screamed, and his whole body tensed up. His cock spurted deep inside Jon’s asshole, spraying his walls with his sperm. 

“Hmmmph!” Jon moaned, his face still pressed against Robb’s armpit, as he felt the cock unload his semen inside him. He could feel it shoot deep into his gut, flooding him from the inside.  
Robb’s cock continued pulsating, draining his ballsack of all his sperm. He wanted his cum to run out of every hole in Jon’s body. He wanted him to taste his cream as he shot off inside him, holding his face to his armpit. Jon was always his, and now, he was certain of it.

When the jets of cum started to cease, Robb kept his cock balls deep inside him. He wanted Jon to feel it forever, to always be gagged full of his load.  
Jon collapsed on top of him, getting his own cum all over both their bodies. His asshole throbbed from the exertion, and he kept his face buried under Robb’s arm. 

The two breathed together for quite some time, and Robb hoped it would never end.


End file.
